Nine Months
by bonesbemmettlover
Summary: One drunken night and a plus sign later, two strangers are in for the ride of a lifetime. Will it bring them closer together, or force them apart? They've got nine months to find out.. IM BACK! STORY WILL BE FINISHED ON FFN!
1. Chapter 1

Nine Months

Summary: One drunken night and a plus sign later, two strangers are in for the ride of a lifetime. Will it bring them closer together, or force them apart? They've got nine months to find out..

A/N Hello! New story time! I hope everyone likes it:) This story will be about 12 chapters long, and possibly an epilogue. Enjoy! Characters are mildly OOC and there is no beast in this story. Still working on my SAB story, but the plot bunny for this just wouldn't go away!

**Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as** **well!**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_It started with a wedding..._

Catherine Chandler was mad. She couldn't believe her baby sister had relegated her to the singles table. _THE SINGLES TABLE!_ Now, as she watched the new Mr and Mrs Marks do their first dance as newlyweds, Catherine was once again reminded of the fact that she was utterly alone. Why hadn't she thought to ask someone from work to come with her? Catherine swore she could feel everyone's eyes on her as she sat by herself at the lonely table. She could almost hear the remarks being said about her...

_"Poor thing couldn't get a date to her own sister's wedding..."_

_"Such a waste of a pretty face, without a man next to her..."_

_"Always figured Heather would get married first, since Catherine rarely dates..."_

_"She needs a man..."_

Catherine was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she didn't notice anyone else had sat next to her. Not until a warm hand touched hers, and she heard a deep voice ask if she was alright. She jumped, and the hand immediately moved away.

Catherine blinked a few times, and looked toward the owner of the voice. _Holy SHIT! _

The man, who in Catherine's opinion looked like sex on a stick, was looking at her with concern. His lips moved, but she couldn't understand his words. She shook her head, and tried to focus.

"I'm sorry, what?" was the first thing to come out of her mouth. Catherine cringed inwardly when the man chuckled.

"I said, are you a friend of the bride or groom?" he stared. _I swear I could orgasm just from listening to his voice! Jesus, I need to get laid!_

Catherine blushed slightly. She shook her head again. "Oh! Well, kinda both. Heather is my little sister, and Evan and I work together," she offered. The man quirked an eyebrow. "I'm Catherine, by the way," she said, thrusting out her hand.

He looked at her hand for a few seconds, before he finally took it in his hand, and shook it. "Vincent," he replied.

Catherine smiled. "Nice to meet you, Vincent. So, are you a friend of the bride or groom?" she asked, repeating his question. Vincent laughed.

"The groom. Evan and I were college roommates, along with another of my best friends, JT. Evan never mentioned that Heather had an older sister," he put out there.

Catherine shrugged. "We are actually half sisters. We have different fathers. And, I'm kind of the black sheep in the family, so I'm not surprised I've never been mentioned."

"Now you've peaked my curiosity. How is a beautiful woman like you the black sheep of anything?" Vincent asked her.

Catherine blushed when Vincent called her beautiful, but she knew better. She wasn't anything special. He was obviously just being nice.

A few minutes passed before Catherine realized that Vincent was still waiting for her answer. She shrugged again, and looked away.

She was startled when Vincent reached out, and gently forced her face back around toward him again. Her hazel eyes clashed with his chocolate brown ones. Catherine's breath caught. She pulled loose of his gentle grip, and exhaled sharply.

"My parents split up before I was born, before my mother even knew she was pregnant with me. Not too long after, she met Thomas Chandler. They fell in love and he adopted me when I was born. Heather came along a few years later," Catherine said, her gaze drifting toward Heather, who was standing next to Evan as they mingled with the guests. Catherine smiled sadly.

"From the beginning, I felt out of place, though I didn't know why. I didn't even know that Thomas wasn't my real father, at least not until recently. My mom passed away while I was in college, and I decided to go to the Police Academy after I graduated. My choice...didn't sit well with my dad or Heather. They both thought that I was making a huge mistake."

Catherine looked over toward Thomas, who was laughing with Brooke, his new wife. They had gotten married the year before. Catherine glanced at Vincent, surprised that he hadn't gotten up and walked away yet. Most men would have already beat a hasty departure. He gave her a smile, encouraging her to continue.

"Heather especially was freaked out. After we lost mom...well, Heather just kept going on and on about not wanting to lose me as well. I finally screamed at her that I was an adult, and was capable of making choices on my own, without needing my family to hold my hand. I stormed out of the house, and didn't go back until after I graduated the academy a year ago."

Vincent nodded. "Wow! That's quite a story."

"That's the short version. I won't bore you with the long version. Besides, I'm sure your date is probably missing you by now anyway," Catherine hedged, hoping he would get the message. _God, what had possessed her to divulge that much personal information? She was never that open to a complete stranger._

Vincent laughed. "I didn't bring a date. When I saw you sitting at the table, I was just so happy I wouldn't need to be alone! It's torture coming to these kind of things alone, as I'm sure you are fully aware."

For the first time that night, Catherine gave him a genuine smile, and he smiled back.

Catching the eye of one of the waiters, she grabbed two champagne glasses. Handing one to Vincent, they held them up.

"To not being alone," she toasted. He echoed her words and they clinked glasses. The cool liquid glided down their throats.

They set the glasses down, and signaled to the waiter for more...

* * *

><p>"...And then, Heather realized that her bikini top had somehow come off. So Evan, being the gentleman that he is, raced into the ocean to look for it. When he finally surfaced, I think he hacked out half a lung full of water! And, he never did find her top, so she ended up stealing his shirt, right off his back! You would think he had never shown off his naked chest, as loud as he protested!" Vincent recounted, laughing hysterically.<p>

Catherine wheezed in her seat, trying not to snort champagne back out her nose.

She and Vincent were both more than slightly plastered. Three empty champagne bottles sat atop their table, and Vincent was currently drinking straight out of a fourth. He had taken off his tie awhile ago, and had unbuttoned several buttons on his shirt not too long after. Catherine couldn't take her eyes off the wide expanse of chest that he displayed to her. Her eyes feasted hungrily on the abs she could see defined through his tight shirt. Catherine ached to reach out and run her hands over his flesh.

"I wish I could have been there," Catherine said, her voice slightly husky from the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

Vincent gazed at her, his expression unreadable. "Me too," he replied, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine. His eyes raked over her, and Catherine felt the room getting warmer.

"Wow, it's getting hot in here. Excuse me, I really need to get some air," Catherine said as she stood up, her balance unsteady. Thankfully, they were close to an open door that opened into a garden. Catherine made her way toward the gazebos that was at its center.

She stood there for a few moments, breathing deeply, trying to clear her head a little. Her thoughts were jumbled in her head.

She was attracted to Vincent. He was everything she could want in a man. But, she also knew, from past experience, that it wouldn't work. He had divulged that he had just finished Med school two years before, and was on his second year of residency at St. Benjamin's Hospital. He was _soooooooo_ far out of her league, it was almost laughable. All she could offer was that she was a Junior Detective at the NYPD.

_But, ohhhhhh how much she wanted him..._

Catherine was wallowing in her thoughts, when she was suddenly spun around. She got an impression of dark hair and chocolate eyes before warm lips landed on hers. She gasped, her brain trying to catch up. The kiss deepened, and Catherine moaned, his hands at her waist, pulling her closer.

She pressed against him, and felt the impressive bulge at the front of his trousers. Unconsciously, she pressed against him, trying to create friction. He moaned deep in his throat, and pulled away. Catherine opened her eyes and stared at Vincent.

He rested his forehead against hers, and panted loudly. His hand reached down, and squeezed her ass gently. Catherine gasped.

"This may sound forward, but I want you so badly right now. I feel like I have known you forever. I _need _to feel you against me. Do you feel it too? The pull?" Vincent asked, his voice low.

Catherine nodded her head, words impossible. His hands tightened around her waist. He leaned down, kissing her lips again. When he pulled back, he whispered, "Come to my room with me?" All of the wedding guests had booked rooms at the hotel, so no one had to drive home drunk.

Catherine nodded again, and he took her hand in his. They cut around the reception, and made their way to the front of the hotel the reception took place in. They took the elevator up to the 6th floor, Vincent holding her hand the whole time.

They reached his room in record time. He unlocked the door and pulled her inside. Once the door was locked behind them, Catherine gasped as she was slammed against it, his body pressed against hers, as his lips came crashing on to hers again. He grabbed her waist, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He ground his erection against her silk clad center, eliciting a moan from Catherine. She clawed at the door, striving to find purchase.

She heard the zipper going down on her strapless dress. His hands then grabbed her dress, lifting it up and over her head. The cool air hit her heated skin, and she gasped when she felt her nipples tightening. She hadn't bothered to wear a bra. A moan escaped both their lips as his hands came up, molding to her breasts. His thumbs brushed against her erect nipples, and Catherine threw her head back, arching into his hands.

She fumbled with his dress shirt, the buttons frustrating her. Vincent set her down, and ripped the shirt off himself. Catherine immediately ran her hands over the chest and abs that had been haunting her all night. Vincent groaned when she leaned down, kissing her way to the belt on his pants. She undid the buckle with shaky fingers, and released the button at his waist, lowering the fly on his pants. She pulled the pants down quickly. His erection strained against his boxers, and Catherine couldn't wait to see him in his glory. She pulled down the boxers eagerly.

His erection sprang up, and Catherine's eyes widened. She could feel the liquid pooling in her underwear. _Holy SHIT!_ Reaching out, Catherine gently grasped his length, and smirked as Vincent groaned loudly. She ran her hand over him, and was happy to hear him gasp out her name. Feeling bold, she gently ran her tongue over the head.

Vincent thrust forward, and Catherine opened her mouth to take more of him in. She sucked him in and began bobbing her head to his thrusts. Vincent was grunting above her, his eyes closed in ecstasy.

Just as she felt him start to swell, Vincent pulled back, his dick coming out of her mouth with a _pop_. Catherine was lifted upward, her breasts pressed against his chest. He kissed her hungrily, and she could feel him moving them backward. A few seconds later, her back pressed against the soft comforter on his bed, as his hard chest and legs pressed into her front.

He rained kisses on her neck and collarbone, working his way down. Catherine gasped when she felt his lips on her nipple. His tongue laved the tight nub, and Catherine gasped out his name. His other hand reached up, giving the other breast equal time. Catherine grasped his dark hair, and held him in place. His teeth nipped at the bud, his tongue then soothing the bite. When he had teased the nipple to his satisfaction, Vincent switched sides, giving her other nipple the same treatment. Catherine thrust her chest upward, grinding against him, seeking friction. Her panties were soaked and she wanted him there.

Releasing her nipple, Vincent gazed up at her with hungry eyes, before he continued his kisses downward. His lips met the waistband of her panties, and he grasped them, pulling them down her legs. Catherine raised her hips, helping him. He settled between her thighs, pulling her legs apart gently.

He stared at the bounty before him, before diving in. Catherine thrust upward, her voice catching in her throat as she felt his tongue on her swollen clit. He licked her outer lips, before sucking her clit into his mouth.

_"OH SHIT!" _ Catherine screamed out, as she orgasmed violently. Her body shook and twitched as she saw Vincent licking her hungrily, as he swallowed her juices. Catherine was coming down from her high when she felt his finger enter her, his tongue still licking her folds.

Catherine grasped his hair again, as his finger pushed into her warmth. He added a second finger, stretching her a little and making her gasp loudly. _"Harder..."_ she panted out. Seconds later, he was thrusting his fingers in harder, and she moaned as a second orgasm quickly overtook her.

When she became coherent again, Vincent was leaning over her, his erection just brushing her entrance. His hands came up, brushing her sweaty hair away from her face. He gazed down at her. _"Do you still want this?"_ he whispered.

Catherine nodded her head, and sighed as she felt him thrust into her, her walls stretching to accommodate his girth. He began a slow rhythm, allowing her to get used to his size. When she began moving against him, Vincent picked up his pace, whispering words that Catherine didn't pay attention to. She did hear him however, when he looked her in the eye and told her, "You are so beautiful, Catherine. So...perfect..."

Minutes or hours later, Catherine felt her walls begin to tighten again. Vincent's thrusts became erratic, as he began to feel his own orgasm building. Just as Catherine climaxed for the 3rd time, Vincent groaned, emptying his seed into her womb in several hot jets of fluid. He shook above her, before collapsing on top of her, his arms unable to hold his weight anymore.

Several minutes later, Vincent pushed his upper body up, and gazed down at the beautiful woman beneath him. He smiled at her, before leaning down to kiss her again. He settled beside her on the pillow, and Catherine nuzzled into him, before sighing gently. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift. Just before sleep claimed her, she thought she heard him say, "_You are more special than you know..._" She fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>AN Well, that was the first chapter. What did you think? Review and show the love:)


	2. Chapter 2

Nine Months

A/N Hello again! Back with a new chapter! This one is a little on the shorter side, but the next chapter will definitely be longer:) This is a little filler till we get to the good stuff! Now, don't expect this to be sunshine and roses all the time. There will be some conflict, but it won't last long and it will only move the story along!

**Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as** **well!**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_The morning after is sometimes the most difficult..._

Catherine groaned as the light hit her eyes. Her mouth was dry and her nether region ached dully. Her eyes widened as the events of last night hit her. She turned her head and saw Vincent still asleep beside her, sprawled on his back. She took a moment to study him in the bright light.

His hair was matted down on one side, like he had been lying on one side of it for most of the night. His eyelashes were long, covering the brown eyes that she liked so much.

His shoulders and chest rose and fell slowly, indicating he was in a deep slumber. The sheet was pushed down to his hips and Catherine could just barely see the dark hairs that graced his pubic area.

Catherine's eyes sank closed for a moment, breathing in his earthy scent. Then, reality came crashing down. _She had sex with a complete stranger last night!_ It didn't matter that he was Evan's college roommate, or that he was friends with her sister. She had never met him before last night. _What he must think of her!? But, oh the sex...!_

Carefully, she slid out of the warm bed, and shivered when her feet hit the floor. She gathered her clothes quietly, and slipped into the bathroom. Dressing quickly, she stepped back into the room. Vincent hadn't moved, his breathing still deep and even. She stared at him for a few minutes, warring with herself. Finally, she walked over to his side. Leaning down, she ghosted a kiss across his forehead. "_Goodbye_," she whispered. As she stood back up, she saw a small smile curve across his lips. She gave an answering smile, and gently ran her fingers through his inky black hair. A small sigh escaped his lips.

Tears pricked at Catherine's eyes, but she swiped them away, and crept toward the door. She turned the handle, and stepped into the hallway. Catherine released the breath she had been holding, and made her way toward her own room.

Once she was inside, she stripped, and stepped into the shower. As the warm water ran over her body, she replayed the nights events. God, Vincent had magic hands. That was the most sexual gratification she had gotten in months. Her last partner had sucked in the sack, and the relationship hadn't lasted long. But, what Vincent must think of her? She never had one night stands! Admittedly, she should have stuck around.

As much as she had wanted to stay, she knew that leaving was probably the best choice. The whole "morning after" bit would just be too awkward. They had both had alot to drink last night, and he would undoubtedly remember her for mediocre sex at best, and then forget about her anyway. She wasn't all that memorable, and she was adult enough to admit it. _So why did it feel like a piece of her soul was left behind?_

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Catherine was sitting at her desk at the NYPD, when her sister walked in the door. She spied Catherine and raced toward her. Heather bounced with barely leashed energy.<p>

"Oh my GOD, Cat! You have Keller in a tailspin! That man will _not_ stop talking about you!" Heather gushed. Catherine eyed her hyper sister.

"Heather, what? Wait! Who is Keller?" Catherine asked her, clearly confused.

Heather raised her eyebrow. "_Seriously_, Catherine? Vincent Keller? You two sat together at my wedding reception." Catherine felt her face warming up. _That wasn't all they did at the wedding reception..._

"I didn't know his last name," Catherine murmured. She closed her eyes as a wave of nausea washed over her. She swallowed the bile that rose up. _Damn stomach bug!_

"He has been bugging me for information about you! Cat, you lucky girl you!"

"Slow down a minute! Geez, I'm having a hard time keeping up, here! What the hell are you talking about?" Catherine asked.

She hadn't shared any details of her night with Vincent. After she left the hotel that day, she went back to her lonely apartment, empty now that Heather was married. She filed away that night in her head, and went on with her life. Unfortunately, last week, she was hit with a stomach bug that just wouldn't go away. It was making it difficult for Catherine to focus on her sister's words.

Heather rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Vincent Keller, your seat mate at my wedding reception. Girl, I don't know _what_ happened between you two, but that man has got it bad! But, being the awesome sister that I am, I decided before I gave him any information, I would make sure it was alright with you."

"Heather, I appreciate that. I do, but..." Catherine started, but was hit with another wave of nausea. She covered her mouth as she felt the bile rise. Jumping up, she beelined for the restroom, barely making it to the toilet before everything came out.

Heather raced in behind her, and grabbed her hair out the way. "Oh, you poor thing! Are you sick?"

Catherine sat back, and sighed. "Just a stomach bug," she said quietly.

Heather laughed. "Maybe you are pregnant! Want me to buy a pregnancy test for you?" she joked, thinking how absurd the idea actually was.

Catherine's eyes widened. Heather's words slapped her in the face, and she felt cold dread settle around her. She hadn't even thought of pregnancy. Her mind raced. Had they used protection that night? Catherine wasn't on birth control. _Shit!_ Her head dropped as she realized they hadn't used protection. Her face paled, and her breathing sped up.

Her eyes dropped to her waist. _Could it be? Was she pregnant? _

Heather said, "Cat? Are you alright? You just got awfully pale. Sweetie, I was just kidding with you."

Catherine raised her eyes to Heather. Heather was looking at her, a confused look on her face. Catherine swallowed loudly.

"Heather...I think I do need that pregnancy test..."

* * *

><p>After she had gotten a shocked silent Heather to go to the drugstore and get a pregnancy test for her, she sat on the floor of the restroom, hanging her head. If she was pregnant, what would she do? Did she want a baby? And what about Vincent? Well, first things first...<p>

A half hour later, Catherine stared at the used test in her hand. It was facing down, as she was too scared to look at the results yet. She breathed in and out, trying not to panic. Now that she was thinking about it, she realized her period was several days late, she was tired and irritable, and her breasts ached.

Taking a deep breath, she turned the test over...

* * *

><p>AN Chapter 2 is done. Review and show me the love!


	3. Chapter 3

Nine Months

A/N Hello! Still with me? Now the fun can begin!

So, I usually don't do this, but I just received a very disturbing anonymous review for my one shot- "The Camp Out "M". I won't bore anyone with what was said, but suffice to say that I will now be screening all anonymous reviews before they are posted. I want to be able to trust people, but that review really hurt and I am rather angry about it. If you feel the need to bash my work, that is fine. I can't stop the freedom of speech. I _can_, however make it so my loyal readers aren't subjected to it.

Thank You!

**Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as** **well!**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_The plus sign is either your happiest moment...or the scariest moment of your life..._

Catherine stared at the test in her hand, with its glaring plus sign. _Holy Shit!_ She was having a baby! She groaned and laid her head against the toilet. The reality hit her full force then...

_Great! She was having a baby with a man she didn't even know, whose last name she had only just learned from her sister!_ What was she going to do!?

Finally, she gathered herself together. She knew she was a little over a month along, which meant she definitely needed to make an appointment to confirm the pregnancy and make sure everything was okay. After that, she supposed she would have to find a way to contact Vincent. Although, according to her sister, _he _had been trying to contact _her_. She honestly couldn't understand why...

_Time to face the firing squad..._

Catherine opened the stall door, and met a wide eyed Heather. Catherine exhaled loudly, and held up the test. Heather stared at it, her hand raising to clutch at her chest. "Oh, Catherine!" she breathed out.

Catherine shrugged. "I guess I deserved this. I did have unprotected sex after all."

"Why are you thinking like that? Last time I checked, It took two to tango," Heather said, her voice slightly angry. Then, like she flipped a switch, she said in a low voice, "I have to ask... is Vincent the father?" At Catherine's small nod, she exploded. "I should ring Vincent's neck! How dare he sleep with you without using a condom!" Catherine scoffed.

"It's not his fault, Heath. We were both pretty drunk that night," Catherine said, needing to defend Vincent for some unknown reason. After all, she had wanted it just as much as he had.

"Still, he's a _doctor_, for God's sake! That should have been the first thing on his mind!"

Catherine found it amusing that less than an hour ago, Heather was trying to hook them up, and now it sounded like she wanted to kill Vincent for getting her sister pregnant. She laughed at the irony of the situation.

And besides, Catherine knew _exactly_ what the first thing on his mind was that night...

Catherine raised her hand up, as Heather continued to rant. Heather stopped talking, and stared at her sister.

"First, I need to make an appointment for confirmation. After that, I'll deal with everything else," she told Heather.

"Will you tell Vincent?" Heather asked quietly.

Catherine sighed. She wanted to, but at the same time, she was scared of his reaction. She closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them, she looked Heather in the eye. "I don't know yet. I need time to process this. Please don't say anything to Evan about all this. He would definitely tell Vincent."

"I won't. It's just between you and I, promise," Heather told her. She wrapped Catherine in a hug, and then said, "Just make sure you look at all your options before you decide anything important, okay?"

Catherine nodded her head against Heather's shoulder. "I will, promise."

* * *

><p>The following week found Catherine laying on a table, her eyes glued to the sonogram screen, at the little peanut size blur that was showcased on the screen. Her OBGYN pointed at the screen and said, "Congratulations, you are definitely pregnant!" She printed a copy of the sonogram picture for Catherine, and Catherine took it silently.<p>

Catherine stared at the picture, at the tiny being who was currently nestled inside her. She inhaled sharply, and her eyes welled up with tears. _This was her baby..._

Once Catherine was measured and cleaned up, she and her doctor sat down to talk. The doctor opened her file and began looking it over. She paused and looked up at Catherine. "Now, Catherine, I see on the paperwork you filled out, that you don't know the father's medical history. Now, normally this wouldn't be a problem, but because you also only know half of your genetic information, it is important that you find out his history as soon as possible," her OBGYN told her.

Catherine nodded, her lips pressing together. "Is there a reason to be concerned about anything?"

Her doctor placed her hands on her desk, and laced her fingers together. She sighed. "Catherine, I don't forsee a reason for concern. However, realistically speaking, you know nothing of your own paternal information. And, you know nothing about the father's information. It would be detrimental to know as much as you can learn, to rule out any factors that could cause birth defects."

"I see. I'll...uh...get in contact with the father. I'll let you know if there is anything important."

"The sooner the better, Catherine. If there is anything we need to look out for, it's best to catch it early."

"Alright..."

* * *

><p>After her appointment, Catherine found herself standing outside of St. Benjamin's Hospital. Catherine eyed the doors. <em>You can do this. Breathe Catherine...breathe...<em>

Just as she was getting ready to step inside, her cell phone rang. Groaning, she checked the caller ID. Sighing, she answered. "Heather..."

"Sooooooooo, am I an aunt?" her sister asked, her voice raised in excitement. Catherine scoffed.

"Not for about 8 more months..." Catherine deadpanned. She then held the phone away from her ear as Heather's muffled scream emanated from it. When the screeching subsided, Catherine returned the phone to her ear. "Thanks Heather! I didn't need that ear at all!"

"I'm _sorry! _I'm just so excited right now!" Catherine could practically see Heather bouncing through the phone.

"I can tell! Calm down a minute, will ya? I need to know..." Catherine started.

"What, sis? What do you need?" Heather interrupted. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"I need Vincent's cell number."

"Hold on. I think I have it in my phone. You are going to tell him then?"

"He has the right to know at least. What he does after is up to him. I won't force him into anything," Catherine told her, sighing.

Heather rattled it off, and Catherine rushed to find a piece of paper in her purse to write it down on. After listening to Heather prattle on for a few more minutes, Catherine interrupted her and ended the call, then looked up at the entrance to the hospital again. _Now or never..._

With shaking fingers, she dialed his number, and listened to it ring. After several rings, she heard, "Vincent Keller..."

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Vincent? It's Catherine Chandler, Heather's sister. Is there someplace we can meet? I really need to see you..."

* * *

><p>Vincent told her he would meet her at a little cafe around the corner from the hospital, and 30 minutes later, she sat waiting for him to arrive.<p>

A few minutes later, Vincent barreled in the door. He looked around the room, and smiled when his eyes landed on Catherine. He walked toward her, and Catherine felt herself getting warm. He settled across from her, and a wider smile crossed his face.

"Hey! I'm so happy you contacted me. I never got the chance to get your number, or I would have called you!" he said. Catherine dropped her eyes, ashamed.

"I'm sorry about that. I uh- I thought it was best to take off," Catherine told him, her eyes glued to her plate. Seconds later, long fingers came into her line of sight, and she felt him grasp her cheek. Her eyes flew up to his.

"I wish you hadn't. When I woke up and you were gone, I-" Vincent started, but cut himself off. "Anyway, we're here now. That's what counts. I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I had an emergency consult as I was literally walking out the door. So, anyway, you said you wanted to see me?"

Catherine's eyes widened. "Um- Uh-" she tried to talk, but the words were frozen in her throat. She took a sip of her water and tried again. "Uh...I just want you to know, I don't sleep around. What happened that night, I've never done that before."

"I believe you. Believe it or not, that was also a first for me," Vincent told her. Catherine nodded, gathering her courage.

"Well, since I don't do things like that, I wasn't exactly _prepared_. I, uh, take full responsibility for not saying anything that night. That being said, I...um...I'm not sure exactly how to say this, so I'm just gonna put it out there." Catherine took a couple deep breaths, and blurted out, "I'm pregnant..."

Vincent sat back in his seat, shock permeating his features. His eyes raked over her body, and Catherine began to squirm under his scrutiny. When he failed to respond after several moments, Catherine began to panic.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have just said it like that. I'm such an idiot! What you must think of me! You'll probably want a paternity test, although I haven't been with anyone else in months, and...I'll just...I'll just... I'm gonna go now. This was a bad idea," Catherine said, starting to stand up. She was stopped when a large hand pushed her gently back down in her seat. She met his wide eyes.

"It's mine?" Vincent asked quietly. Catherine nodded, unsure where to go from there. Vincent took it out of her hands. "What are you- are you planning on keeping it?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm keeping it, yes. I don't want you to think I'm trying to trap you or anything. You can participate as much or as little as you want. I just- I couldn't _not _tell you. It's...kinda surreal."

Vincent sucked in a breath. "Wow! I wanted to see you again, but this...is unexpected."

Catherine felt faint. _He doesn't want the baby..._

"I, uh...I'll make this very easy for you. The main reason I asked to see you was because I need to make sure there are no genetic abnormalities in your family. I need that information for my doctor."

Vincent stared at her. "No...no abnormalities."

Catherine nodded. "Alright. Thank you. Um...oh, and don't worry. I won't ask you for anything. You can just...go on with your life. I won't be a bother to you anymore." Catherine stood up, and grabbed her purse. As she walked by Vincent, he reached out, one large hand wrapping around her waist. The other he placed gently on her stomach. She met his eyes, and gasped. Vincent had tears in his eyes!

"I said it was unexpected...not that I minded," he told her, his hand gently rubbing her stomach. "A baby..." he breathed out.

Catherine felt tears welling in her own eyes. She covered his hand with her much smaller one. "Yes...a baby."

"Catherine, I'm gonna be there for you, no matter what. I will do whatever you want me to do. If you want to raise this baby together, then we will. If you want to do it alone, I understand that too. But, I will help you out financially, no matter what happens. I won't make you do everything alone."

Catherine couldn't believe her ears. Still, she had been burned before. "We barely know each other. How do you know I would even be a good mother? How do you know I wouldn't spend all your money on booze and drugs?""

Vincent chuckled. "We may be nearly strangers, but I know you. Your sister talks about you all the time. I know alot of things about you. I know you like your coffee black. I know you make this adorable clucking sound when you are asleep. I know you are courageous and brave. I know you are a Junior Detective at the NYPD. I know you are a beautiful, intelligent woman. I know I want to kill whatever douche bags hurt you in the past to make you so sure I would walk away from you now. And," he said, his voice dropping as his head lowered to her belly, "I know you are the mother of my child. I know the night we made this baby was the single best sexual experience I have ever had. I know you put me in a tailspin that night, and I still haven't righted myself. And, I know I will kill any son of a bitch that ever tries to hurt you..."

Catherine felt tears beginning to well in her eyes again. Vincent saw, and gently wiped at her eyes with the pad of his thumb. He leaned toward her, and his lips gently pressed against hers. Catherine's eyes slid closed, and she sighed into the kiss.

After a few beats, Vincent pulled back, a smile on his face. Catherine opened her eyes, feeling dazed.

"That was even better sober," Vincent said, causing Catherine to giggle. He grasped her hand, and said," I won't be needing that paternity test. I trust you. I hope you can trust me, as well."

Catherine looked at Vincent's earnest face, and nodded. "I trust you..."

* * *

><p>They talked for a little longer, exchanging address. Catherine learned that Vincent only lived a few blocks away from her. Then, Vincent had to return to work, so they parted, with Catherine telling Vincent when her next appointment was. Vincent readily agreed to attend.<p>

After Vincent left the cafe, Catherine thought to herself, "_Maybe this can work..."_

* * *

><p>AN Share the love! Review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Nine Months

**Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as well!**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

**A/N Just so everyone knows, Thomas is VERY OOC in this chapter! You've been warned...**

**HELLO EVERYONE! I AM BACK! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THIS STORY ON MY WEBSITE, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AGAIN. FOR THOSE OF YOU NEW TO ME AND MY WRITING- WELCOME! I WROTE ON FFN FOR SEVERAL YEARS AND THEN LEFT FOR PERSONAL REASONS. I STARTED THIS STORY ON HERE LAST YEAR, BUT WAS FORCED TO LOOK INTO OTHER POSTING METHODS WHEN I WAS VERBALLY BASHED BY A NAMELESS PERSON. I AM BACK NOW AND WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN. I WONT BE SCARED AWAY THIS TIME! MY STORY, MY CHOICES. DONT LIKE THEM, BACK OUT OF THE STORY AND LEAVE! ANYWHO, ENJOY AND LEAVE THOSE REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_Morning sickness, fighting, and hormones...OH MY!_

Now that Vincent knew of his impending fatherhood, Catherine knew she would now have to tackle the biggest challenge of all...her father.

Thomas Chandler might not biologically be her father, but he had always been the one she called "daddy." When she was a little girl, he had been the one to tuck her in at night, read her stories, and chase away the monsters in her closet. He had been her protector and her hero.

After her mother died, Thomas changed. He reverted into himself, and cut himself off from his two daughters. It fell to 19 year old Catherine to take care of her 15 year old sister. When she was going through her mother's papers one day, she came across something that stopped her heart in her chest. Clutched in her hands were paperwork pertaining to adoption. Catherine read through the papers, and saw her name typed as the adoptee, and Thomas Chandler listed as the adopter.

Catherine had taken the papers to Thomas, demanding answers. He told her the truth, that her mother had been pregnant with Catherine when they met. He had adopted Catherine legally when she was only a few weeks old. He knew nothing of her biological father, for Vanessa had not shared that information with him.

Catherine had railed at him, wondering why he had never told her the truth. He told her that her mother had never wanted her to know.

Catherine had been studying law at College, planning on taking after her father. After she learned how much had been withheld from her, she decided to change her major, opting instead to become a detective. Her hope was that she could find out the truth about her biological father.

Her change of study didn't go over well. Thomas begged her to reconsider, saying that her mother had her reasons for hiding the truth from her and she should respect that. After a long shouting match between Thomas, Catherine and Heather, she left her father's home, effectively closing the door on her familial relationship.

It took a couple years for her and Heather to become close again. Heather had took her leaving rather hard, and it was only once Heather met Evan, and realized that he and Catherine worked together, that she had held out a figuritive olive branch, paving the way for the sisters to reunite.

It took a little longer for Thomas to come around, but soon, the Chandler family was once again whole.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks after she told Vincent, Catherine was ready to tell the other man in her life her news. She drummed her fingernails on the desk as the line rang in her ear.<p>

"This is Thomas Chandler..."

Catherine blew out a shaky breath. "Hi, Dad. It's Catherine," she said.

"Hey, sweetie! I haven't heard from you since your sister's wedding!" he said, and Catherine cringed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm...uh...sorry about that. Works been...hectic. And I wasn't feeling all that great."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. So, what's going on, Catherine? You hardly ever call me at work."

"Um...are you doing anything for lunch?" Catherine asked.

"Didn't have any distinct plans. Why? Did you want to meet somewhere?"

"Yeah. I...need to tell you something. Something important."

"Okay. How about "Mulvany's?" Say...45 minutes?"

"Sounds good, Dad. I'll see in 45 minutes," Catherine said, before ending the call.

45 minutes later, Catherine was waiting at a table. She had just getting ready to order a drink when Thomas stepped in the door. He walked toward her, kissing her cheek before taking the opposite seat. When the waitress came over, they ordered their drinks, and looked at the menu while they waited. Once the waitress returned, they ordered and waited for their food to arrive.

Thomas eyed the large burger and fries that were placed in front of Catherine several minutes later with shock.

"Hungry?" he joked. Catherine blushed, embarrassed. Now that she knew of her pregnancy, she realized that many things she had initially attributed to a stomach bug, had actually been the early indicators of her pregnancy. The nausea and vomiting had actually been the beginning of her morning sickness. Thankfully, it was only present in the morning, and by the afternoon, her appetite was borderline raptorous. Tess, her partner, had begun teasing her about the fact that she had given up coffee in favor of tea. Everyone knew that you didn't cross Catherine Chandler before she had her morning cup of coffee... or five...

Catherine had also noticed that her sense of smell seemed to be heightened as well. Her usual floral scent of choice made her slightly ill in fact. She had changed it to a subtle, earthy scent to avoid the nausea that usually followed.

Her clothes still fit fine, but she knew that wouldn't be the case for much longer. She was tiny and slight of build, so she knew her stomach would show quicker than average.

Realizing she hadn't answered Thomas yet, she put an innocent expression on her face. "I forgot breakfast this morning, that's all." She wasn't lying, per se...

Thomas clucked his tongue, shaking his head. "Catherine..."

"I know, I know," Catherine said, sighing heavily. "Dad, I need to tell you something."

Thomas eyed Catherine, and for the first time noticed that there seemed to be something off about her. She stared back at him, and he swore he saw fear in her eyes. "What is it, sweetheart? Are you okay? Has something happened to you?"

Catherine drew in a shaky breath, and gulped down some of her drink. Gathering her courage, she said, "Before I say anything, I just want to tell you that this wasn't planned and I'm hoping you will be as happy as I am about my news."

Thomas' eyes swept over her, and he gasped. "You finally met someone! Oh sweetheart, that's wonderful! Who is he? When do I get to meet him?"

Catherine blushed, and dropped her gaze. "Um...sort of. Um...he's a doctor. I met him at Heather's wedding."

Thomas' brows knit together. Then, his eyes widened. "Was it the guy that was sitting with you? Brooke noticed how well the two of you seemed to be getting along," he commented.

Catherine felt her face flush again. _He had nooooo idea..._

"Yeah...uh...that's him. His name is Vincent Keller. We...um..." Catherine tried, but she couldn't get the words out.

Thomas reached across the table, taking her hands gently. "What is it sweetheart?"

Catherine gulped, dropping her gaze. "I'm pregnant with his baby."

The silence was deafening. The only indicator that he heard her was the fact that his hands tightened around hers. When the silence became oppressive , Catherine met Thomas' eyes.

His face was set in a hard mask, his lips pressed together. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes looked like fire. Catherine was afraid.

"Let me get this straight...you are pregnant? You are having a baby with a man that you hardly know anything about, having only met him a few weeks ago? How far along are you?" he gritted out, looking her up and down.

"Just about 2 months along," Catherine said, and watched the lightbulb go off in Thomas' brain. When he got it, his eyes widened. His jaw slammed together, and Catherine winced at the sound.

"I wouldn't have been surprised if Heather said that to me, but _never_ did I expect it from _you_! What the _fuck_ were you thinking!? You are the responsible one, Catherine! The one that always made the right choices, _always! _How could you be so..._stupid_!?"

Catherine bristled at his words. She felt tears beginning to form in her eyes, but she swiped at them quickly, hoping he didn't see them. But Thomas wasn't paying any attention. He was rocking back and forth on the chair, anger vibrating off of him in waves.

"Is that where you disappeared off to at Heather's wedding? You were upstairs getting _fucked by a total fucking stranger!?_ Obviously you were so caught up in spreading your legs like a _whore_ that protection wasn't even an option! And _now, _you're knocked up! So, was it worth it?" Thomas growled out.

Catherine's jaw dropped. The tears came back stronger and she suddenly felt ill. She _never_ thought that Thomas would react like that! But suddenly, Catherine got angry. How _dare _he speak to her like that! So, Catherine did what she did best. She exploded!

"Yes it was _worth _it! I would _fuck _Vincent a thousand more times, because, for once, I was with someone who considered _my _feelings! What we shared, I have _never _felt with anyone else! He was so loving and compassionate! What I experienced that night was the single best night of my life! And now, I'm having his baby! And, wonder of wonders, he actually _wants _to be involved in the baby's life...in my life!"

Thomas scoffed. "He may say that _now, _but don't be fooled. He will realize that having a baby will cramp his style. He will get bored and leave you, disappearing out of your life faster than you can blink!"

"Vincent would _never_ do that! He _wants _to be involved! He _wants _us to raise this baby together. He _wants _this baby!" Catherine cried, and a few of the patrons turned to stare at them. For the first time, Catherine remembered that they weren't alone. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Thomas beat her to it.

Thomas stood up angrily, and tossed some bills on the table. He glared at Catherine again, and she began to shake. Just before he walked away from the table, he said, "Mark my words, Catherine. He _will _leave you! It happened to your mother. It will happen to you too." With those parting words, Thomas walked angrily out of the restaurant.

Several patrons looked at Catherine with sympathy, but she didn't even notice. She stared blindly at the door, numb.

"...Catherine? Catherine, are you there? I hear you breathing. Is everything alright?" Catherine!?"

Catherine shook herself out of her trance. She realized that she had her phone in hand and she had called Vincent. She grasped the phone tightly to her ear.

Her voice shaky, she said, "Vincent...I need you..."

* * *

><p>A short while later, Vincent led Catherine into his apartment. She hadn't released her grip on his arm since he had picked her up at the restaurant. She hadn't yet spoken about what had happened, and Vincent was getting worried.<p>

He guided her to the couch, and gently pushed her down onto it. Catherine didn't seem to notice, as she had begun to stare off into space. He gently pried her fingers off of his arm, and sat beside her.

"Catherine? Cat? Do you want to tell me what happened?" Vincent asked quietly. Catherine jumped a bit at the sound of his voice, and she turned toward him, tears in her eyes.

"You won't leave me...right?" Catherine asked, her voice no louder than a whisper. Vincent sucked in a breath. He grasped her hand tightly in his own.

"No, Catherine. I won't leave you. I'm here...always," Vincent told her, his voice firm.

Catherine sniffled. "_Damn hormones,"_ she muttered. Vincent chuckled.

"Do you want anything? Some water? Are you hungry?" Vincent asked. Catherine shook her head.

"My... I told my dad...about the baby today. He...uh...he was rather disappointed in me," Catherine finally divulged.

"Is that why you are upset?"

"No. It's what else he said. He said...he said I was a whore for sleeping with a man I had just met. He said you would leave, just like my real father left my mother," Catherine sniffled again.

Vincent was beyond pissed. _How dare he speak to his daughter like that!_ Then, the rest of her words registered.

"I thought you said your real father didn't know about you?"

Catherine shook her head. "That's what my dad told me. But...after that..."

Vincent pulled Catherine against his side, and rubbed her arm lightly. He kissed the top of her head. "Catherine, I promise you right here and right now that I will never leave you. I am going to help you raise this baby, and if your father or anyone else thinks differently, I could care less at this point. I make my own choices! I was the one that followed you that night! I was the one that kissed you first! And I was the one that asked you to come to my room!"

Catherine sighed, burrowing deeper into Vincent's warmth. "Thank you, Vincent..."

"For what?"

Catherine tilted her face up toward his. She pressed her lips to his softly. Pulling back, she said, "For not running away."

Vincent pulled Catherine toward him. Just before his lips captured hers, he whispered, "Never..."


	5. Chapter 5

Nine Months

**Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as well!**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_Promises, Confessions and Mutual Attractions..._

A short while later, the pair found themselves laying on Vincent's bed. Catherine was curled into his side while Vincent gently stroked his hand up and down her spine. Her tears had ended awhile ago, but she was enjoying the feel of Vincent's warm body against her own.

Catherine looked up at Vincent, only to find him staring at her. She blushed, wondering how long he had been watching her for.

Vincent chuckled at her blush. "You really don't like when someone watches you, do you?"

Catherine dropped her gaze. "I don't. I'm always afraid of what people are seeing...or rather, _not_ seeing," she said, her voice pained.

Vincent sat up, pulling her with him gently. When they were both eye level, Vincent grasped her face in a loose grip, and asked, "What is going through that head of yours, Catherine? Talk to me. Tell me what's troubling you."

Catherine shook her head. "You don't want to hear about it."

Vincent gaped at her. "Catherine..._tell me, please!"_

A sigh escaped her lips. Catherine began to pant lightly, as her fear began to engulf her. _Would he understand? Would he walk away? _

Finally, she said, "Alright, I'll tell you..."

Vincent watched her closely, and Catherine sighed deeply.

"I've always been somewhat of an odd ball, even within my own family. I told you before that I never truly fit in. At least when my mother was still alive, I had her on my side. We even looked alike, so the other little odd things didn't matter to me as much."

"Vincent, you know my mother died, but I didn't tell you how. She worked at a hospital downtown. Everyone loved her. I was a freshman in college when it happened. She was leaving work one night, just minding her own business. Out of nowhere, a car raced by and started shooting. My mom was shot 3 times in the chest."

"Oh my god, Catherine..." Vincent breathed out.

"Other people got hit too, but my mom...she got hit the worst. They got her back inside and in surgery, but... she died on the table."

"Catherine..."

"After my mom...I changed. For a short time, I started partying, and hooking up with all the wrong type of guys. They...didn't treat me well. I started doubting myself. I started...drifting. My father and sister didn't make it any easier. They constantly berated my choices, and made me hate myself even more than I already did. Finally, I realized how self desructive I had become. I cleaned up me act, and even got my studies back on track. When I changed my major, so that I could become a cop, my father was not understanding at all. By default, Heather fell in line with him. I figured that if I became a cop, I could prevent other scum from getting away with murder, like the ones that killed my mother did."

"Catherine, your family reacting like that wasn't your fault. Not in the least. You were right not to let them dictate your life for you. I'm proud of you. You realized the path you were on was wrong, and you did something to make it better. To make _yourself _better."

Catherine took a shuddering breath. This was the hardest part. "They...my father especially, blamed me for my mother's death."

Vincent's eyes widened, and he inhaled sharply. "What happened to her was _not_ your fault! How could he say a thing like that to you?!"

Catherine's head dropped. "That's the thing...is _was_ my fault," she whispered.

Vincent shook his head. "No, Catherine! What happened was a totally random thing. Anyone could have been standing where your mother was. It was an accident. Nothing more."

"It was my fault because she wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me. I had been sick with the flu a few days prior to that day. Mom switched shifts with another doctor, just so she could take care of me. She wasn't originally suppose to work that day. But, because of me..." she broke off, and began sobbing.

Vincent wrapped his arms around Catherine, pulling her closer. Her head burrowed into his chest, and she sobbed uncontrollably. Vincent whispered "_Shhhhhhhhhh_..." over and over again, as he stroked her hair and back.

Catherine pulled back, tears cascading down her cheeks. Vincent brushed his thumbs across her cheeks, as her eyes met his.

"I'm so afraid the same thing will happen with you. I'm afraid I'll lose you too. I couldn't handle that, especially now..." she said quietly.

Leaning down, Vincent captured her lips, and Catherine pulled him closer. His hand traveled down her back, pulling her body into his. Catherine moaned as they made contact.

Several minutes later, Vincent pulled back. He cupped her face in his large hands. "Catherine, nothing will happen to me. I'm not going anywhere, and you will never lose me. I'm in this till the end, I promise you." His hand snaked gently to her stomach, and he pressed his hand against it gently. "I've got two people that need me too much," he added. "And I'm never letting them go..."

Catherine smiled. "Be careful, cause I'm gonna hold you to that.."

Vincent smiled back. "Good, cause I meant every word."

They laid back on the bed, and closed their eyes. They clung to each other, with barely a breath of space between them. Just before Catherine fell asleep, she heard Vincent whisper...

"_I think I'm falling in love with you..."_

Catherine smiled drowsily. _Me too..._


	6. Chapter 6

Nine Months

**Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as well!**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_The best intentions will always backfire..._

_**2 Months Later...**_

Catherine had safely passed out of her first trimester, and both she and Vincent had breathed a sigh of relief. Catherine especially had been worried because of all the stress she had gone through. Her doctor assured them that the baby was growing well and everything was normal.

Her father was still ignoring her, despite the many attempts she had made to contact him. When he began filtering her phonecalls through his secretary, Catherine called it quits. She could only hear, "_Mr. Chandler is unavailable right now. May I take a message?"_ so many times.

Heather had even campaigned for Catherine to their father, but he stood firm, telling Heather that he refused to support someone who could make such a stupid decision. Catherine had a feeling that wasn't all he said, but took Heather at her word, not wanting to stir anything else up.

Vincent decided that enough was enough. He was tired of seeing the hurt in Catherine's eyes. He was going to pay Thomas a visit, and he would have his say, whether Thomas Chandler wanted to listen or not...

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Mr. Keller, but Mr. Chandler is unavailable right now. If you care to leave your number, I'm sure he will get back to you soon," the man's secretary told him. Vincent stood in front of her desk, staring down at her.<p>

"Look..." He glanced at the nameplate on her desk, "Mrs. Winthrop, my business with Mr. Chandler is of a personal nature. I won't be leaving here until I have spoken to him. So, get on your phone, and let him know that I'm not budging from this spot."

Her lips pinched together, but otherwise she didn't react. Finally, she picked up the phone, and dialed. Vincent listened to her side of the conversation.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir...Yes, I am aware of that sir...There is a Mr. Keller here to see you...Yes...Yes...I've already informed him sir...He refuses to leave until he speaks to you...He says it's a personal matter...Very good sir...Alright sir."

She hung up the phone, and stood up, looking at Vincent. "Mr. Chandler will see you now. Right this way sir."She led him to a set of double doors. "Right in there, Mr. Keller."

Vincent opened one of the doors, and stepped inside. He found himself in a large, square room. It had wood paneling and high windows. Right in the center of the room was a large desk. Behind the desk was Thomas Chandler. They made eye contact.

Pulling himself to his full height, he stepped forward, moving toward the elder man. Once he reached the desk, he said, "Mr. Chandler, my name is Vincent Keller. I'm..." but Thomas cut him off.

"I know _who _you are, Keller!" the elder man spit out. "How dare you come here! I should have you arrested!"

"With all due respect, _sir_... I came here to speak to you...man to man. I won't tolerate threats!"

Thomas' eyes widened. Then, he leaned back in his chair. "Well, you are much different than I expected."

"What did you expect?"

"The usual sort of low life trash that Catherine would bring home."

"I assure you, I am nowhere near that type of person. But, I _am _here to talk to you about your daughter."

Thomas scoffed. "Catherine stopped being my daughter when she got herself knocked up by you!"

"So, because she didn't wait till she was married to have a baby, you are just going to cut her out of your life? What kind of a father are you?" Vincent asked, shocked.

"Mr. Keller...Vincent...let me be frank with you. I don't know how much Catherine has told you of our family situation, nor do I care. My advice to you...get out now. Give her money or whatever else she needs...but don't make the mistake of falling in love with her. You will only get your heart broken in the end."

"What if I told you I'm _already _in love with your daughter?"

Thomas laughed. "Oh...you foolish, foolish boy. Catherine kills everything she loves. She killed her mother, did you know that?"

Vincent bristled. "I know that what happened to her mother was an accident. That she was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Is _that_ what she _told _you? You stupid boy. You _actually _believed her?"

"Catherine has no reason to lie to me."

"Catherine has _every reason _to lie to you! How long was it, after she found out she was carrying your bastard, before she was knocking on your door, demanding a ring on her finger?"

"She's never asked for a ring. I would marry Catherine in a minute, if she would have me. And our _child_ is _not _a bastard!"

"Believe what you want. But, know this...once that _child _is born, she will abandon it...and you. Get out now...before she drags you down with her."

In that moment, Vincent was convinced that Thomas was either insane, or actually believed that Catherine was a heartless monster that would abandon her own child. He stood up, anger radiating off of him. "I see now that this was a waste of time. Good day, Mr. Chandler." Vincent started to walk toward the door.

"Oh, and Vincent? Next time you fuck a woman, make sure you wrap it up. Wouldn't want any other woman to have the same..._problem._"

Vincent turned around, and stalked toward the older man, his vision tinged with red...

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you <em>hit <em>my father, Vincent! What the hell were you thinking?" Catherine yelled at him from the driver's seat of her car. She was none to happy with him.

When she had received the phone call from him at the police station, requesting she come to bail him out, Catherine was at first shocked, then angry.

Vincent rubbed his hand over his eyes. He sighed. "I'm sorry, okay! I...lost control."

"You lost control? That's your answer?! My father had you _arrested_ for assault! You are so lucky that I work there! Otherwise, your ass would still be in that jail cell! Why did you even go to see him, Vincent?"

"I wanted to talk to him. Get him to talk to you. I just...couldn't see the hurt in your eyes anymore. I was trying to help."

Catherine scoffed. "Oh, you helped all right! My father will probably file a restraining order against you now! How could you do that!?"

"I screwed up, alright! I get it! I just..."

"Forget it, Vincent! Just...forget it. I...I can't do this right now. I can't deal with this right now."

Catherine pulled up outside his apartment building. "Are you coming in?" Vincent asked, though he was sure he knew the answer.

"No, I'm not. I...I need some time, Vincent. Time to process."

Vincent nodded, and got out of the car. He stood on the curb and watched Catherine drive away...

* * *

><p>Later that night, Vincent was woken up by the shrill ring of his cell phone. "Hello?" he said groggily.<p>

"_Vincent...it's Heather..."_

"Heather? What..."

_"You need to come to St. Benjamin's."_

"Is it Catherine? The baby?"

_"She's bleeding vaginally, Vincent. She might be losing the baby..."_


	7. Chapter 7

Nine Months

**Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as well!**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

A/N You may need a Kleenex...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

_The heart aches with the unknown..._

Vincent had been sitting in the waiting room for the last couple hours. His heart was racing and his mind was in overdrive. Since he and Catherine weren't married, he wasn't allowed in to see her yet. At least, that is what the nurse told him when he asked about Catherine.

He didn't know how long he had been staring at the floor, when a pair of dainty shoes came into his line of sight. His head jerked up, and he met Heather's eyes. He jumped to his feet.

"Catherine? The baby?" he asked, desperation in his voice.

Heather sighed. "Sit down Vincent," she said gently.

His eyes widened and he dropped like a stone into the seat he had just vacated. Heather sat beside him, and grasped his hand gently. His eyes began to water.

"She lost the baby, didn't she?" Vincent asked in a whisper. Suddenly, he blamed himself. If he hadn't attacked her father...

Heather squeezed his hand. "The baby is fine, Vincent. The doctors stopped the bleeding, and everything looks good. They want to keep Catherine here for a couple days, just to make sure that she doesn't start bleeding again."

Vincent fought tears. She _hadn't _lost the baby. He felt immense relief shoot through his body. But...

"Catherine?" he asked quietly.

Heather gave him a sympathetic smile. "She doesn't want to see you right now. She's very hurt and angry right now. Catherine told me I could tell you about the baby, but she doesn't want to talk to you."

Vincent nodded. "I understand. Did she tell you what happened?"

Heather blinked a couple times. "After she dropped you off, she came over to the house. She told me about your fight with Dad, and how she had to bail you out of jail. She was bawling her eyes out, when she started cramping badly. I brought her here, and that's when the bleeding started."

"It happened because of me. I caused it. If she hadn't been so upset and angry with me..."

"No, Vincent. You can't blame yourself on this. If my father wasn't such a callous bastard, you never would have hit him. I don't blame you...I blame him."

"But Catherine _does_ blame me. And that hurts worse than anything Thomas said." Vincent leaned forward, his elbows propped on his knees. He buried his face in his hands.

Heather placed her hand on his back, and began to rub circles. "She's upset right now. Give her some time, and she will calm down. Catherine will come around, I promise."

Vincent sat back up, and met Heather's eyes. "Both of them are really okay?"

Heather smiled. "Yes. They are both okay."

Vincent nodded. "Then...it's enough."

Heather gave him a strange look. "I don't understand..."

Vincent stood to his full height. "Tell Catherine...tell Catherine I'll contact her." He started to walk away.

"You're leaving?" Heather asked from behind him. Vincent stopped walking.

"It's for the best," was all he said. He needed to get out of there before he collapsed against the wall and wailed.

Heather watched him walk away, her heart breaking. She knew then just how much Vincent loved her sister.

* * *

><p><em>1 Month Later<em>

Catherine entered her apartment silently. Absently, she rubbed her hand over the bump of her belly. She smiled when she felt the stirring response of her child. Then, she sighed. She wished Vincent was here to feel his child moving.

When she had been hospitalized, she told Heather not to let Vincent in. She couldn't face him. Heather told her what they had talked about, and how Vincent had walked away. It had hurt Catherine, but at the time, she thought it was best.

A week after her release, she came home to find a letter from Vincent in her mail. She had stared at that letter, wondering what it contained. She thought about throwing it out, but then thought better of it. Sitting down on the couch, she had opened the envelope with shaky fingers. She saw a check and a letter. She pulled out the letter and started reading...

_Catherine,_

_As I write this letter, I realize just how much of an ass I was that night. I am so sorry for everything that happened. I can never apologize enough for the pain I caused you. _

_I'm giving you your space, Catherine. I won't interfere in your life anymore. I only want the best for you and our child. And, if that means I am not a part of your life, then so be it. _

_I will send you a check every month, to support you and our child. I may be many things, but I always take responsibility for my actions. _

_I leave the ball in your court, Catherine. Whatever you decide, I will support your decision. _

_Vincent_

Catherine had pulled out the check. It was $1000. Catherine's eyes widened. She reread the letter, fighting tears. He was really walking away. He was giving her space. Her hand slipped to her belly.

_I'm sorry, Vincent..._

Now, it was a month later, and the only contact Catherine had made with Vincent was sending him her latest ultrasound picture, but he hadn't responded.

She looked through her mail, and her breath caught when she saw an envelope with his bold handwriting on it. Eagerly, she ripped the envelope open. She pulled out another $1000 check, and a small slip of paper. Her eyes misted as she read his words...

Thank You

Catherine's eyes closed. She was torn. She wanted Vincent involved, but she was still hurt by his actions.

_What am I going to do?..._


	8. Chapter 8

Nine Months

**Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as well!**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

A/N You may need a Kleenex...again...

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_Sometimes letting go is the only way to hold on..._

Vincent stared at the ultrasound picture in his hand. A small smile danced across his face. His first thought was to call Catherine and thank her. But, he had promised her he wouldn't interfere in her life, and he planned to stick to that resolve. He hadn't realized how much it would hurt, though.

Every day, he kicked himself for his stupidity. Why did he let Thomas get to him? Why did he let his temper get away from him like that? He knew the answer, but he still felt like the biggest jackass on the planet. He had struck Catherine's father. And, no matter what he did, he could never take it back.

He sighed loudly, wishing that things were different. Until Catherine forgave him, he knew that this picture was the most he would be participating in his child's life. He wouldn't go near Catherine. He gave her the choice. Obviously, her lack of response was his answer.

_She couldn't forgive him..._

Sitting down at the table, he wrote her another check for $1000. It was the least he could do for her and their child. His gaze landed on the ultrasound picture again. He picked it up again, and his fingers danced over the image of his child. Making a fast decision, he grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scrawled "Thank You" on it. He stuffed the check and the paper in an envelope, and sealed it before he lost his nerve. He wrote out her address on the front, and stamped it. He set it on the table, planning to mail it on his way to work.

_I'm sorry Catherine..._

* * *

><p>"Catherine, this needs to stop! It's been 2 months! You know you want him back, so what is holding you back?" Heather bellowed at her sister.<p>

Catherine cringed, and her hand curved protectively around the larger curve of her belly. Another month had come and gone. She was now almost 6 months pregnant. She had received another check from Vincent 2 days ago, and had bawled for an hour afterwards.

"I don't know, Heather! Yes, I want him back! Are you happy now?" Catherine told Heather.

Heather smirked. "Well, then get your butt over there and tell him. Catherine, he loves you!" Heather said.

Catherine sighed. "I know he does. And...I love him, too. But, I can't just forget what happened."

"He hit Dad because Dad provoked him! Dad said things to him that he should have never said. Vincent reacted like a man in love. Pure and simple."

"I just...I need time," Catherine hedged. Heather sighed again.

"Hate to break it to you, sis...but you don't have a lot of time left. Vincent wants to be involved. He wants to be with you and that baby. Let him! Let him be part of it. So, he hit Dad? So what? It isn't like the man didn't have it coming to him."

Catherine chuckled. "Yeah...he has been a bastard for a long time now. And Vincent was defending me..."

"So...go get your man!"

Catherine nodded grimly. _Crossing my fingers and toes that it goes well._

* * *

><p>Catherine was experiencing deja vu. She was standing outside of St. Benjamin's, trying to work up the courage to go inside and speak to Vincent. She had called earlier, and found out he was on the schedule for the day.<p>

Her hand brushed over her belly. "What do you say, baby? Wanna go in and see daddy?" A lusty kick was her response. She sighed, and walked inside the main door. She made her way to the elevators, and depressed her selection. The elevator slid upward, and Catherine's stomach began to knot with anxiety. The bell dinged, and the doors opened.

Catherine stepped out. She walked to the nurses station. One of the nurses looked up at her approach. She took in Catherine's belly and smiled.

"Can I help you, dear?" she asked.

Catherine swallowed, her voice caught in her throat. She nodded, and cleared her throat. "I- I'm looking for Dr. Vincent Keller. I was told he's on this floor today."

The nurse smiled. "Is he your doctor?"

"Um- no. He's um...um...a friend. I was...hoping he was available."

"Dr. Keller is on his rounds right now. I'm afraid he won't be available for a couple hours, dear. If it's an emergency, I can page him."

Catherine shook her head. "No...no it's...not an emergency. I'll just- never mind. Thank you for your help."

"I can leave him a note, letting him know you were here."

"No, that's not necessary. I-uh...I'll just get ahold of him another time."

The nurse smiled. "All right, dear. Congratulations, by the way. Babies are a wonderful blessing."

Catherine nodded, tears unexpectedly springing to her eyes. "Thank you," she said quietly. Catherine headed back toward the elevators, scrubbing at the tears in her eyes. _What did you think, Chandler? That he would just magically not be busy at his place of work? It's a Hospital, of course he is busy!_

Catherine stepped into the elevator, and blindly pushed the button to close the doors. She stared at the floor, her mind in a jumble. Just before they closed, she saw a large set of male feet slide in. Her eyes stayed on the floor. She didn't want to talk to anyone but...

"Catherine?"

Her eyes flew upward. She gasped. "Vincent..."

He looked at her belly. "Pregnancy agrees with you. You look wonderful."

"Thank you."

"Claire said a beautiful, pregnant woman was looking for me. I hoped it was you."

Catherine blushed. "Know a lot of pregnant women, do you?"

"Just one..." Vincent said, chuckling.

"I didn't want to bother you. I know you're busy. We can...we can talk some other time."

"I dropped everything I was doing. I want to talk with you."

"But...your patients? Aren't they more important?" Catherine asked.

"Catherine...I've already lost 3 months with you. I don't want to lose the next 3 as well. Please? Give me 20 minutes. Please?"

She looked into his eyes. "Alright..."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the picture. I can't tell you how many times a day I look at it," Vincent said. They were sitting in a quiet corner of the Hospital cafeteria. Catherine was picking at an apple.<p>

"It felt wrong not to send it to you. No matter...what happened between us, you are still this baby's father. I couldn't take that away from you."

"Catherine...about your father..." Vincent began. Catherine shook her head.

"I...reacted badly. I shouldn't have. I know that you were just...protecting me. Protecting...us."

Vincent reached across the table. He grasped her hand lightly. "I shouldn't have hit him. I just got so angry at what he said. I didn't even think about how it would affect you. I'm sorry."

"I know. I _want _to forgive you. I _do,_ but..." Catherine said, tears forming in her eyes again. Vincent saw them, and sighed.

"I get it. I blew it. When I hit your father, I tossed any chance we had out the window," Vincent said. He felt tears forming in his own eyes, but he brushed them away.

Catherine met his eyes. "Vincent...I..."

"It's okay. It's fine. I'll just...continue to send you money each month. After the baby comes...if you'll allow it...I'd like to be able to spend time with it. But, I'll do whatever you say," Vincent choked out. He released her hand abruptly, and stood up. "Goodbye Catherine."

He had only walked a few feet, when he heard...

"I love you, Vincent." He stopped dead in his tracks. His head dropped. Tears leaked from his eyes. Her voice was closer now. "I'm in love with you, Vincent. I hope I didn't say it too late. I don't want this to be over. I don't want...us...to be over. I'm sorry."

He spun around. She stood right behind him. He reached out, and pulled her gently forward. His mouth latched onto hers like a starving man. She sighed, and grasped the back of his head in her hands. Her belly pressed against him, and Vincent smiled.

He pulled back. "I love you too, Catherine. I think I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you. I don't ever want to hurt you again."

Catherine smiled. "I know." He leaned forward again, but then his eyes widened in shock. Catherine giggled. He stared down at her stomach. Then, his eyes met hers again. "You're son or daughter is talking to you."

Vincent dropped to his knees, and placed his hands on Catherine's stomach. "Hello in there. You shouldn't kick daddy. That isn't very nice." He leaned closer, placing a kiss on her belly.

"_AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_" they both heard. Vincent stood up quickly, and pulled Catherine into his side. His face turned red.

Several nurses were standing in the doorway, all with huge grins on their faces. Claire stood near the front of the group, giggling.

"I see you found her, Dr. Keller," Claire said, still giggling.

Vincent smiled. "Yes...and this time, I'm not letting her go."


	9. Chapter 9

Nine Months

**Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as well!**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_Love is forever...love is timeless_

"Vincent, where are we going?" Catherine asked, and heard Vincent's answering chuckle. Currently, she was blindfolded and Vincent was leading her.

"Patience is not your strong suit, is it?" she heard him say.

"No..."

Vincent chuckled again. Since he and Catherine had gotten back together the month before, he had been planning this surprise for her. Most people would probably think it was way too sudden...

But others would think it had taken too long. Vincent preferred that way of thinking.

He was a more than a bit nervous though, and he hoped that Catherine couldn't feel how sweaty his palms were. He didn't want anything screwing this up.

Finally, they reached their destination. Vincent pulled out a chair, and placed Catherine gently into it. Her belly had swelled a bit more, and Vincent thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Catherine's curiousity was peaked. Vincent had been acting rather secretive the last couple weeks. He would hang up the phone suddenly when she walked into the room. He hadn't allowed her to come to his apartment, prefering to come to hers. She knew he had been planning something, but was unsure as to what.

"Now will you tell me?" Catherine asked. Vincent chuckled again. She felt his hands pull on the blindfold. She opened her eyes to see Vincent standing in front of her, blocking her view. He moved to the side, and Catherine gasped.

"Oh...Vincent..." she breathed out.

A picnic basket sat atop the table in front of her. All around her, lights twinkled and swayed. Vincent pulled a small remote from his pocket. He clicked a button, and low music began to play. Catherine smiled as she listened to the words of the song.

"Do you remember this song? It was playing the first time I laid eyes on you," Vincent told her. Catherine smiled, and nodded.

She looked around again. "Vincent, what is all this?"

"Miss. Chandler, this is the first day of the rest of your life," Vincent told her with a grin on his face.

One of her hands settled on her baby swell. Vincent never stopped surprising her. "Aren't we a little late for that?" Catherine asked, chuckling softly.

Vincent nealt in front of her. His hand caressed the other side of her belly. He looked into her eyes. "Catherine, I regret alot of things in my life. I will regret all the pain I caused you for the rest of my life. We have done everything backwards from the start." He grasped her hand in his. "Catherine, you are, without a doubt, the most beautiful, kindest, more honest woman I have ever known. You challenge me, and fight me, and make me crazy. But, I wouldn't want it any other way. You are my soulmate...my one true love. I knew it the first time I saw you, and every day that conviction is stronger in my heart."

"Vincent..."

"Let me finish, Catherine," Vincent chided her. He reached into his pocket, and produced a small box. Catherine's eyes widened. "Catherine Chandler, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" He said, and opened the box. A small diamond solitaire winked back at her.

Catherine's breath stopped, and tears sprang to her eyes. Her free hand came up, covering her mouth, which was gaping open from shock. Vincent took the ring out of the box, and held it against Catherine's finger invitingly.

Their eyes met again, his hopeful, hers shocked. She stared at him, a smile forming on her face. She nodded her head. "Yes..."

Vincent's face lit up. "Yes?" She nodded again. "Yes?" Her grin began to match his. He slid the ring onto her finger, and then pulled her into his arms. His lips crashed against hers, and she melted into him.

Moments later, he pulled back to look into her eyes. "I love you, Catherine."

Catherine gave him a gentle smile. "I love you, too," she said, and pulled him toward her again. Her belly pushed against him, and he felt the baby kick.

"I think the baby approves," Vincent said, chuckling against her lips. He felt Catherine's answering smile.

"I think you're right."

"Catherine, there is something else I wanted to ask you," Vincent said, and for the first time that night, Catherine saw him hesitate and blush. He swallowed, and took a deep breath. "Catherine...if you don't want to, or...we can't...that's fine...but...uh...I was hoping..." Vincent stuttered out, before he lost his nerve.

Catherine started to blush, realizing what he was asking. The only time they had been intimate was when their baby was conceived. She had been wanting to be intimate again with him for awhile, but wasn't sure how to broach the subject. Apparently, he had been feeling the same way.

"Yes, Vincent...I want that too," she said, smiling. His face lit up again.

"Can we? I mean...is it safe?" he asked, blushing again.

"Yes, it's safe. We could have...uh...sex...right up to my delivery date," Catherine said, as she caressed her belly again.

Vincent pulled her against him, as much as her belly allowed. "Well...let's not waste anymore time then..." he whispered into her hair. Catherine shuddered against him.

"Let's not..." she said, just before his lips closed over hers again...


	10. Chapter 10

Nine Months

**Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as well!**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

A/N: So as you can probably tell, this fic is drawing to a close. I figure about 1-2 more chapters, and then an epilogue.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

_A new beginning... a shattered past...and another new beginning_

They laid on their sides, her belly pressing tightly against his own. Vincent stroked her naked back, a contented sigh escaping his lips. Catherine also sighed, her head pillowed on his large bicep.

"Wow..." Catherine breathed out. Vincent chuckled.

"Is that a nod to my bedroom prowess, or just gratification that you finally got me in your bed again? Cause, really...all you had to do before was ask. I would have been more than happy to oblige," Vincent said, raising an eyebrow.

The bed rocked with Catherine's laughter. "Mighty confident in yourself, aren't you?" she gasped out moments later. Vincent joined in, pulling her close. Then, he sobered. He stared at her.

"If you want the truth, which I'm sure you do..." he started, and Catherine tilted her head, watching him closer. "I was...wavering in that confidence the longer we were apart. I thought for sure that you wouldn't ever forgive me."

Catherine sighed. Her hand reached up, and caressed his cheek. "I made mistakes. I judged you unfairly, and I hurt both of us in the process. I denied us both the opportunity to have all this months ago."

"We both made mistakes, Catherine. Don't take all that blame on yourself."

She looked at the diamond on her ring finger. "I'm just glad we straightened it all out between us. Otherwise, I would have missed out on this _fabulous _rock you gave me," Catherine said with a cheeky grin.

"If that little stone is a "_fabulous rock" _to you, we have bigger problems to deal with..." Vincent said, smirking.

Catherine looked at him through her lashes. "I don't need a huge rock."

"Good, cause I can't afford anything bigger," Vincent told her.

"Liar," Catherine whispered as she leaned forward, pursing her lips. Vincent met her in the middle, and his lips met hers. They kissed slowly, enjoying each other.

Moments later, Vincent pulled back, and rested his forehead against hers. "Sometimes...I feel like I don't deserve you, Catherine Chandler."

"I thought the same thing when we first met," Catherine said, laying her hand on his chest.

"What changed?" Vincent asked, curious.

Catherine smiled. "When you decked my father and ended up in jail for it."

Vincent's eyes widened. "I thought you hated when I did that?"

"Hate may be too strong. Angry...yes. Hurt...yes. But, you _are _the father of my child. I never really hated you."

"Could have fooled me," Vincent muttered. Catherine playfully slapped him. "_Owww!_ Now that was uncalled for."

"I love you..." Catherine said, smiling.

"I love you, too..."

* * *

><p>Heather decided to throw Catherine a Bridal Baby Shower. When Catherine tried to argue, Heather told her that it was her job as her sister, so she needed to let her have her way. Catherine had rolled her eyes, but gave in.

Catherine and Vincent had decided to get married a couple weeks after the joint shower. Catherine would be about 8 months along. They wanted to be legally man and wife before the baby came.

* * *

><p>The morning of the joint shower, Catherine got out of bed as quietly as possible, trying hard not to wake Vincent, who had not gotten home until 3 am. One of his patients had a complication after surgery, and Vincent had needed to stay past his shift time.<p>

Catherine dressed as quickly as her belly would allow, looking over her shoulder at Vincent constantly. A mild twinge in her belly made her gasp slightly. She looked at Vincent again, but he slept on. She finished getting dressed and went to the kitchen to grab something to drink before she left. On the way out, she grabbed her keys and a jacket, just in case and went down to the car. She drove downtown to the small building Heather told her to come to. Catherine's hope was that Heather hadn't gone over board with the whole thing.

When she pulled into the parking lot, she knew that had been a futile hope. Dozens of cars were already parked, and a huge sign over the door shouted out, "CONGRATULATIONS CATHERINE. HAPPY BABY/BRIDAL SHOWER" Just seeing that sign, she knew Heather went over board. She just knew it. Just as she put the car in park, her phone rang with Vincent's ringtone. She smiled and unlocked the screen, looking at the message he left. _"Have fun! Love you!" _She quickly typed back that she had arrived in one piece and that she loved him. Putting her phone in her purse, she got out of the car, and slowly made her way toward the building.

At the door, she took a deep and fortifying breath. Another twinge caught her off guard. She soothed her hand over her belly. "You behave in there, little baby," she said quietly. As soon as she opened the door, she was visually assaulted by a multitude of colorful balloons. Heather saw her come in, and raced over to give her a huge hug. Catherine smiled when everyone began to tell her congratulations and telling her how beautiful she looked. Looking around, Catherine was surprised to see that everything was how she pictured it would be. Heather had definititely gone over board, but at the same time, Catherine loved everything about it. The last of the guests showed up after she did, and soon, everyone was sitting down to eat all the scrumptious food that was laid out. Catherine planned on taking home whatever was left over.

Everyone was having a great time, and Catherine felt proud and happy. Once they were done eating, everyone sat down so Catherine could start opening the multitude of gifts she received, when the door crashed open. Everyone jumped at the sound, and looked toward the door. Thomas Chandler stumbled through, clearly not sober. Heather rushed forward, but he waved her off. He pointed toward Catherine, menace on his face.

"You!" he exclaimed. Catherine stood up, as Thomas made his way closer to her. He sneered when he saw her belly, and sneered harder when he saw the ring on her finger. "Finally got some balls, did he?" he chuckled evily.

Catherine stood her ground. Her chin came up. "What are you doing here, Dad?"

He swayed in front of her. "Catherine, what do you think you are doing? I don't approve of the man you are marrying. You should have gotten rid of that baby as soon as you found out. You are nothing but a whore!" Catherine ignored the gasps of the people around her. She clenched her jaw.

"Can I talk to you over there," she said, pointing away from the group. "Now!" Catherine pulled her father over to the side.

"Catherine, I will not allow this," Thomas told her uncerimoniously.

Catherine crossed her arms over her chest. "And what makes you think your opinion matters to me anymore? You've made your feelings known many times over the last few months."

"You hardly know this man you are about to marry. You don't know what he is capable of. He is just using you," Thomas told her. Catherine rolled her eyes, as her stomach started to cramp. She brushed it off, and railed at her father.

"Vincent is the father of my baby and I love him! He isn't Mom! He loves me, and would never do anything to hurt me." I am an adult, so I don't need your approval for anything I do with my life. I will marry him like we have planned, since the day we got engaged."

"Your mother cheated on me with your father!" Thomas burst out. Catherine's eyes widened.

"What? What are you talking about? Mom was already pregnant with me when you got married."

"After you were born, she left me for a time, and went back to _him. _The bitch dumped you on me, to go play house with _that man._ Then, after he dumped her a second time, she came crawling back to me. And, like a jackass, I took her back! I don't want the same thing to happen to you. You know _nothing _about him!"

"Just because Mom did that to you, doesn't mean Vincent would ever do that to me! If anything, I pushed him away, because of his fight with _you!_ I was miserable for 3 months, because I was too stubborn to admit that I was wrong. _I'm not MOM!"_ she finished on a screech.

Thomas scoffed. "Time will tell, and when he shows his true colors, don't say I didn't warn you. You're the fool marrying a stranger like that." Thomas turned and stormed out the door. Catherine took several deep breaths, before turning to make her way back toward her guests. She had only taken a few steps, when her eyes widened and she gasped. Her hand cradled her belly. Heather raced toward her, realizing something was wrong. She grasped her other hand.

"Cat, are you okay?" Catherine looked at Heather.

"Grab my phone, please. Heather hurry!"

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm going into early labor. I'm having contractions. Hurry Heather, please." Heather ran and grabbed the phone out of Catherine's bag and the rest of their things. Several of the guests told her not to worry, that they would clean up everything. Catherine nodded, dialing Vincent as she and Heather made it out the door. Her father was no where in sight, for which Catherine was grateful. Vincent's voicemail picked up and Catherine told him to meet them at the Hospital. She hung up and Heather helped her into the passenger side of her car. Heather raced around to the driver's side, and was starting the car when Catherine's phone rang. It was Vincent.

"Vincent, I need you to meet us at the Hospital."

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked, his concern washing over her in waves.

"I'm in labor. The baby's coming..."

"What!? You're a month early! Are you sure?"

Another twinge hit, and with that twinge, Catherine felt wetness between her legs. "Yup, pretty sure. My water just broke."

She heard him gathering things. "I'm on the way. I'll be there soon. I love you."

"I love you, too." Catherine hung up the phone and was happy to see the Hospital in the distance. They pulled up at the Emergency Room doors, and Heather jumped out of the car, racing inside. A minute later, a nurse came out with a wheelchair, and they loaded Catherine into it. They raced toward the elevators, and the nurse was just about to push the button, when Vincent zoomed in the door. "Vincent!" Catherine cried. He kissed her, as the doors closed. Once on the Maternity floor, they got Catherine in a room, and she changed into a hospital gown, before laying on the bed. Vincent held her hand as they hooked her up to a fetal monitor and quickly checked her dialation.

"Four and a half centimeters," she was told. "Sit tight and your doctor will be here soon," the nurse said kindly, before turning to leave.

Vincent brushed the hair back from her face. "How are you feeling?"

"My dad caused this. He showed up at the shower."

Vincent was angry. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't. He was drunk and told me what a mistake I'm making. He told me that my Mom cheated on him after I was born, and he thinks you will do the same thing to me. He thinks I'm making a mistake and that I don't know you like I should first."

"He's wrong, Catherine. I wouldn't do that to you. Ever!" Vincent told her. Just then, another contraction hit her and she grabbed Vincent's hand. Once the contraction ended, she breathed out deeply.

"I know that, Vincent. I never once thought you would."

The next few hours went by quickly. Catherine was cursing Vincent for putting her in this position, telling him he would never touch her again. Vincent just held her hand, and soothed her when the pain became too much. Catherine was soon at full dialation, and her doctor told her it was time to push. Vincent helped sit her up, and Catherine strained to push the small body out of her. Soon, the head was out. Catherine fell back for a moment, breathing heavily. The doctor told her to push again, and she did, soon feeling relief as the baby slid out of her.

A loud cry filled the air. "It's a girl!"

Catherine and Vincent smiled at each other. Vincent had tears in his eyes. "A girl..." he whispered.

"Do you want to cut the cord, Dr. Keller? Or, should I say Daddy?" the doctor said, winking. Vincent walked over, cutting the cord. He looked down at his daughter, before looking at Catherine.

"My two favorite girls..." he breathed out. "She looks like you Catherine..."

Once the baby was cleaned and measured, the nurse wrapped her in a blanket, and placed her in Catherine's arms. Vincent's hand came up to cup the little ones head. Catherine grinned as she saw her daughter. She looked at Vincent with a watery smile. "She's perfect."

"Do you have a name picked out for the little beauty?" one of the nurses asked. She had Catherine's chart in her hand. Catherine smiled at Vincent. They hadn't really discussed it, but Vincent told her whatever she picked was fine with him.

"Vanessa," Catherine said. "Vanessa Michelle Keller."

Vincent grinned. "I love it," he said, placing a gentle kiss on Vanessa's head.

The nurse smiled. "Beautiful. I'll fill out all the information." She left the room, leaving the new parents to themselves for a bit.

"Do you want to hold her, Vincent?" Catherine asked. Vincent's hands were lifting the baby before Catherine was done asking. She chuckled as she saw how much of a puddle Vincent melted into. She knew then that Vanessa and any siblings she got were going to be the luckiest kids on the planet.

"I love both of you...so much," Vincent said, as he nuzzled Vanessa's neck. She squirmed a little, and opened her little eyes. Vincent smiled. "Hello little one. I'm your daddy, and I am so proud of your mommy right now. You are so beautiful."

Catherine smiled at her little family. Maybe the beginning had been a bit unusual, but she knew they were nowhere near the end of their story.


	11. Chapter 11

Nine Months

**Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as well!**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Catherine stood in the door of the nursery, a wide smile on her face. Vincent was sprawled out in the rocker, 2 week old Vanessa curled up on his chest. Both were sound asleep. A contented sigh passed Catherine's lips, and she closed the door quietly, heading for the kitchen. As she made a cup of tea, she couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips. She was a mother. A tiny being now relied on her and Vincent to take care of her. The thought was mind boggling, but made her so happy at the same time.

Catherine jumped when arms wrapped around her middle. Vincent whispered in her ear, "Boo..."

She turned in the circle of his arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down, kissing her gently. When he pulled back, he smirked.

Catherine hit his chest lightly. "You scared me, you beast," she chided.

"Grrrr..." Vincent growled. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"You enjoy teasing me, don't you?" Catherine asked him. Vincent chuckled.

"What can I say? You are easy to tease..."

Catherine laughed. "You know that isn't true..."

"But I still keep trying..." Vincent countered with.

"True...so true..." Catherine agreed. "Have I ever told you how hot you look holding our baby in your arms, Dr. Keller?"

Vincent chuckled. "Only every day since she was born, Miss Chandler."

"And I'll keep saying it everyday, because it is totally true."

Vincent chuckled again, before spying the bridal magazine on the counter. He reached over to grab it, and Catherine snatched it before his fingers could touch it. She held it tightly against her chest.

"Are we hiding something?" Vincent teased. He reached out for it again.

Catherine shook her head. "Hands off, Keller. This is _private_!" she hissed. Vincent smirked at her.

"Fine, keep your secrets..." he said, pretending to pout. Catherine ignored him, and walked into their bedroom, putting the magazine in the night stand. The design she wanted for her wedding dress was in that magazine, and she didn't want Vincent to see it.

Just as she was walking back into the kitchen, Vanessa began to wail in her room. Catherine sidetracked into the nursery, and picked up her wailing baby. Vanessa immediatly burrowed into Catherine's warmth, and Catherine began to sway back and forth.

Moments later, Vanessa yawned loudly, her eyes drifting closed again. Catherine continued to sway for a few more minutes. Catherine smiled as Vincent's arm wrapped around her waist. He nuzzled his chin into her shoulder, looking down at Vanessa. Catherine leaned her head over, and the trio stood in silence.

When Catherine was certain that Vanessa was sleeping once again, she laid her back down gently in her crib, and the two adults tiptoed out of the room.

* * *

><p>The next couple of months raced by. Finally, the day of their wedding was upon them. They had pushed the date back, because Catherine had wanted to lose some of the baby weight. She and Heather now stood in the bridal chamber at the church, her other two bridesmaids hovering nearby. Her dress was on and Heather was finishing her hair and makeup. Little Vanessa was dressed in a fluffy white gown, with a matching headband in her dark locks. She was going to be the flower girl, and Catherine's friend Tess had volunteered to carry her down the aisle.<p>

Vincent stood outside greeting guests, Evan by his side. His other two groomsmen walked around, also greeting people.

Vincent felt a smack on his shoulder, and he spun around. His jaw dropped. "J.T.? I can't believe you made it man!" he exclaimed. They hugged, and J.T. smirked at him.

"You didn't really think I was gonna miss your wedding, did you? Jumped the boat a little though, didn't you? You're suppose to get married _first, _then knock her up," J.T. said, busting on him.

Vincent shrugged. "After everything we have gone through, I'm just glad she _is_ marrying me!"

He introduced J.T. to Evan, and they shook hands.

"I'll see you inside, big guy," J.T. said, heading in to find a seat.

Evan shoulder bumped Vincent. "Almost time, mate. You nervous?" he asked.

"Terrified..." Vincent deadpanned.

"You'll do fine, mate. Besides..." Evan started, but then, his eyes widened, and he stopped talking. Vincent eyed him.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked. Evan nodded his chin toward something behind Vincent. He turned, and his jaw hardened. "Excuse me..." he said.

* * *

><p>Frantic knocking began on the bridal room door. Heather ran over to it, and cracked the door open. Whispering could be heard, and Heather opened the door wider, slipping out. Catherine stared after her sister, fear sliding into her belly. <em>What was going on?<em>

As the minutes passed, Catherine became more and more unnerved. Just as she was ready to go out herself, Heather blew back in the door.

"Is everything alright out there? Is there a problem?" Catherine asked Heather.

"Um...can we have a couple minutes?" she said to the other bridesmaids. They nodded and Heather took Vanessa, before they slipped out the door. Heather turned to face Catherine.

"Did something happen? Is it Vincent?" Catherine asked, her voice getting higher.

"He's fine. Really! Um...there is someone here. And...they want to talk to you," Heather hedged.

"Who?"

"Dad..." Heather said, in a low voice. Catherine's eyes widened. She hadn't seen her father since the shower. He hadn't called or shown up once since Vanessa's birth.

"What does he want? Does he want to berate me some more? Treat me like garbage?" Catherine asked, her voice hard.

"I think...I think you'll want to hear him out."

Catherine sighed, unsure. Finally, she raised her chin. "Nothing he has to say to me is going to ruin my wedding day. Let him in..."

Heather nodded, and opened the door. Thomas Chandler walked through, his head down. "Do you want me to stay?" she asked. Catherine shook her head. Thomas looked at Vanessa, and he smiled slightly. "I'll be right outside," Heather said, before she stepped out of the room.

Thomas sighed, facing Catherine. "She's beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," Catherine said stiffly. He sighed again.

"She looks like you did, when you were that small."

"What do you want Dad? I'm getting married in 10 minutes," Catherine said, cutting to the chase.

"I know. That's why I'm here."

"You aren't ruining this day for me. So, if you are going to be an asshole, you can walk right back out that door, and disappear out of my life," Catherine said, pointing toward the door.

"I want to apologize. For everything. I've...been such a dick about this whole thing. I was seeing everything that happened with your mother, and pushed it off on you. When your mother died, I blamed you. I blamed you when it wasn't even your fault. I had so much anger inside of me. I hope someday we can talk more about everything."

"Why wait till my wedding day?" Catherine asked, sceptisism in her voice.

"I've been seeing a therapist, at Brooke's insistance. I've been making great strides. It made me realize how grievously I've treated you. The both of you. I didn't want you to walk down the aisle, thinking that I hated you."

"I'm happy about the therapy, but it isn't just me you need to apologize to..."

"I've already spoken with Vincent. We came to an understanding."

Catherine was courious about that one, but decided not to persue it. Instead, she said, "Good. Thank you for that."

Thomas looked Catherine over. "You are a vision, Catherine. As beautiful as your mother. Congratulations. I'm going to go now. You can't be late for your own wedding," he said, turning toward the door. His hand was on the handle, when he heard...

"Will you walk me down the aisle?"

He turned around, looking down at his jeans and lightweight sweater. "I'm not really dressed for it."

Catherine walked toward him, and pulled him into a hug. "I think you look perfect," she whispered.

He patted her back. "I'd be honored," he said with a smile. "Let's get you married young lady."

Catherine nodded, and they opened the door.

* * *

><p>Vincent smiled as Tess began walking down the aisle, Vanessa held securely in her arms. Vanessa was silent, taking everything in. Cameras flashed and people "awww"ed at the little cutie. Once Tess got up to Vincent, he leaned down, and gently kissed Vanessa's downy locks. She blinked at her father, gifting him with a smile.<p>

The two bridesmaids came next, followed by Heather. She and Vincent exchanged grins before she took her place at the alter. The Bridal March started and everyone stood up, facing the doors. They swung open, and Vincent forgot how to breathe. Her hair flowed down her back, and her dress...

Her dress was slightly scooped in the front, with long sleeves that molded to her arms. A light green sash was wrapped around her waist, intended to hide the few pounds of baby weight that she had yet to shed. She carried a small bouquet of white lillies and yellow tulips. Thomas Chandler stood beside Catherine, feeling conspicuos, but a smile was on his face. He guided Catherine down the aisle, and many sighs could be heard.

When they reached Vincent, Thomas held out his hand, and Vincent shook it. The reverend smiled, and began the ceremony. When he asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?" Thomas beamed, and said proudly, "I do." He hugged Catherine, and took a seat in the front pew.

"Vincent and Catherine have written their own vows. Catherine, you may share your vows," the reverend said. Catherine smiled, and took the small piece of paper that Heather handed her. She cleared her throat.

"Vincent...I wasn't expecting you. You blew into my life at a time when I was certain I would spend my life alone. I had no idea that night, just how much my life would be changed. Our daughter is the everlasting proof of that night," Catherine said, blushing. Chuckles could be heard all around. "We've already had good times and bad. We almost lost each other, but managed to find our way back together. For that, I am eternally grateful." Catherine swiped at her eyes, as tears had started to fall. "I promise to love you for the rest of our days, and I promise to stand by your side, through all the ups and downs and loop-de-loops. This ride is far from over, and I am so happy that I get to share it with you," she concluded.

Vincent smiled at her, his own eyes teary. The reverend also smiled, and said, "Vincent, it's your turn to share your vows." Evan handed him a small piece of paper. Vincent faced Catherine, and chuckled. "That is gonna be a hard one to follow," he deadpanned, and everyone laughed quietly. He cleared his throat.

"Catherine...What can I say that you don't already know? I think I fell in love with you before I ever met you. I knew so much about you from your sister and Evan, that when I saw you that first night, I was hooked. Your vulnerabilty called to me, and before long, I realized it was tempered with steel. That night my world got rocked, _literally_," Vincent muttered the last part, but those near the front laughed, "And I have never recovered. My love for you has grown stronger, and when our daughter was born, I knew what unconditional love was. We have had problems already, but it only made us stronger. My love for you and Vanessa is unconditional and unending. Whatever happens from here on out, we will face together, as one. I promise to share everything with you, and to be your rock. I'm so proud to share the rest of my life with you, Catherine. You complete me."

Catherine had tears streaming down her face, and he handed her a handkerchief from his pocket. She dabbed at her eyes, and then they joined hands. The reverend chuckled. "The rings?" he asked. They were produced, and exchanged. "Well, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Dr. Keller."

Vincent leaned down, and pulled Catherine close. His lips settled on hers, and everyone cheered. When he finally pulled back, Catherine was blushing. Vincent reached out, and took Vanessa in his arms. She cuddled into his chest, and the trio made their way back down the aisle.

"Ready to start forever, Mrs. Keller?" Vincent asked Catherine.

She smiled up at him. "I already have, Dr. Keller. That night was the first night of my forever with you."

* * *

><p>AN Epilogue is coming up next :)


	12. Chapter 12

Nine Months

**Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as well!**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12- Epilogue<p>

**2 Years Later...**

A huge crashing noise sounded through the small house. Catherine's eyes widened. Not hearing any other noises, she began to panic. Slowly, she made her way toward the hallway, where the noise had come from. "Vincent? Nessa?" she called out. She heard no reply from her husband or their daughter. "Vincent? Nessa?" she called again, louder. By now, she was standing outside Nessa's closed bedroom door.

This time, she could just make out low murmuring voices, that sounded suspiciously like her husband and child. Catherine knocked on the door. "Vincent? Is everything okay in there?"

She could hear shuffling noises. Catherine tried the door, finding it locked. "Vincent? Unlock the door? What on Earth are you doing in there?" She tried the door knob again. "Vincent! Open the door right now!"

Finally, Catherine heard the lock click. The door swung open, and Vincent slid out, Vanessa on his hip. His large frame blocked the inside, and before she could try to see anything, Vincent had shut the door again. He stood in front of it, blocking her.

Catherine put her hand on her hip. "Vincent Ryan Keller, what are you hiding from me?"

He held his free hand up, as the other was circled around their daughter. "Relax, wife. I'm not hiding anything, honest." He leaned down, and his hand brushed against her swollen abdomen. "Don't stress out. It's bad for the baby. I just wanted to surprise you, that's all."

She cocked her head at him. "Oh, yes. Because hearing loud crashes that shake our house is such the way to do that," she told him, sarcasm dripping from her lips.

Vanessa looked between her parents, and started to clap her hands. "Dada scare Mama," she crowed. Both parents started cracking up. Leave it to their daughter to cut to the chase.

"I know you have been pretty tired lately, and I wanted to do something for you. Well...for both of you," he said, nodding toward her belly. Reaching behind him, he turned the door handle, and stepped aside. Catherine walked through the door, Vincent on her heels.

"Oh...Vincent!" Catherine breathed out. "It's beautiful!"

"Well...painting isn't my strong suit, but I think it turned out alright."

On one side of Vanessa's room, he had set up the new baby's crib and changing table. A small dresser was there as well. Over the crib, he had painted the Moon, some stars, and a couple of other planets as well.

"They glow in the dark," Vincent told her. Catherine looked over Vanessa's bed, and saw the same design. "I couldn't do one, and not do one for Nessa too."

Catherine turned around, and hugged Vincent as tight as she could. His arm slipped around hers. Nessa squealed, and wrapped her arm around Catherine's head. "Cuddle!" she exclaimed.

Catherine looked around the room. Then, it hit her. "Vincent, where is the lamp my dad bought for Nessa for her first birthday?" She looked up at him.

Vincent looked sheepish. "_Well..._it _may_ have a little...color addition to it." Vincent walked toward the closet, pulling it open. He pulled out the lamp. It was decidely..._greener._

"Oh my god..."

"It was an accident, I swear. I didn't realize how close the ladder was to it, and the paint was right over top of it, and then...you know it was pretty ugly to start with anyways," Vincent finished, bracing himself.

Catherine looked at the lamp, then at her husband and child. She looked at the lamp again, and began to snicker. Vincent raised his eyebrow. Catherine continued to laugh, and soon Nessa joined in.

Once she sobered, Catherine smirked at Vincent. "Well, we can always say Nessa was finger painting..."

Vincent chuckled. "Sure...blame it on the baby. It's always something they do."

"Well...if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't even be here right now. So, I guess that saying is true," Catherine said, smirking again.

"Finger painting sounds good to me..." Vincent said, before lowering his lips to Catherine's.

The next time Thomas Chandler was at their house, he noticed the lamp was a different color, but he never said a word. If there was one thing he had learned over the years, it was when to keep his mouth shut...


End file.
